A Man's World: Chapter 1, Man vs Beast
There comes a point in time when the power gap between two individuals is so great that one feels sorry for the weaker individual. Our natural instincts direct us to root for the weaker one in hopes that they will overcome this great bully and bring some justice to the world. However in this current situation none of these take effect. Because the weaker individuals are not human. "No please don't", cried a man as a malformed wererabbit snatched up a young women form his arms. Anger and agony filled the man's eyes, but his body refused to move. The maiden, who's belly was close to bursting from pregnacy, screamed with all of her might as she attempted to resist the pull of the mighty beast. A mute effort. There was no way a normal human could ever overpower a Rabbit Man. Let alone a weak pregnant women. With a quick jerk the maiden was torn from the arms of the man. "She seems to be late in her pregnancy", spoke the beastman. "Hopefully the fetus has not developed to much yet", spoke another. "Such a delicacy is a bit rare now a days. She must have gotten pregnant after we took over the city." "Good work human", spoke the original Rabitt Man as he stared at the weeping male. "For your diligence we will eat you another day." "My baby! No, you can't! Johnathan! Help! You can't!" "Shut up human", roared one of the beastmen as he swung his arm at the maiden's head. It was in this moment that a miracle happened. A snapping sound filled the air as a human body flopped across the ground. A look of horror and shock filled the eyes of the maiden as Johnathon, the man who arms she was ripped from, flopped across the ground with his neck snapped. In the man's final moments he was able to overcome that which had plagued him his entire life, fear. Fear kept him from joining the army. Fear held him from joining the defense of his city. Fear kept him from fighting when his neighbors, co workers, and friends were being eaten. And fear itself kept him from resist the beast when they tore his wife from his arms, but not now. Now he had conquered it. Now he had finally done something worth wild. Now, he could die with some respect for himself. Now she would die. Her and their unborn child. "a.. a... faf.. ..aa", Johnathon attempted to speak, but no words came out. His neck was to twisted, his body to bruised. "hahahah", look at that!" One of the beastmen chuckled. "Well that is what you get for trying to spar a human", spat another. "The dump creature just runs up and throws it's life away anyway." "That being said ...", started the original. "Johnathan, nooo!", the maiden began to jerk and pull away from the Rabbit Man as tears ran down her face. For a moment she almost broke free. Almost. "Stupid little bitch", shouted the Rabbit Man as he grabbed the back of her neck. With the full force of his hand he squized as hard as he could. The women's neck snapped like a twig and her head popped from her body. Or that was what was suppose to happen. Instead the women broke from his arms and rushed toward the now corpse. Her clothing covered in blood and her face covered in tears and snot. "What the", started the Rabbit Man. All the other beastmen around him looked at him with shock. It was then that he noticed two arms sitting on the ground. Two familiar arms. "Chik...", before the beastman could finish speaking the Rabbit Man fell to the ground dead. His crimson life blood stained the already mucky ground. "What the hell", cried a beatman! "Perfect Resurrection", came a soft voice that seemed to boom over the entire area. The beastmen turned to see a young man in glass standing over the corpse of the dead husband. His clothing were weird, his skin tone was weird, and the calmness of his face was weird. "You human bastard", shouted one of the beastman as he rushed toward the strange human. Clearly he was the one who ..." "Know your place", came a voice as a dark skin man suddenly appeared. His fist were covered in a strange aura. With speed that the beastman could barely recognize his fist slammed into the pit of the stomach of the attacking beast. The blow was so powerful that the creature's inside blew out his back and splattered all over his friends. "Don't you dare disturb Magnus , while he is doing the work of the God", spat the dark skin man as he looked down on the beastman's corpse. "The hell is going on here", came a cry as a monkey beastman leaped over a building and looked down in the alleyway. His eyes nearly popped out of his head the moment he saw the dead corpses and the now four humans standing. "Hey come quick we got", he stared, but a arrow soon found a place in the beastman's neck. Blood splirted out the side of his neck and the beastman toppled over the house and slammed into the dirty street. "You are late Sam", shouted the dark skin man as his eyes turned toward a dark corner in a alleyway. "Sorry about that", spoke Sam as she stepped into the alley. Like Magunus she was dressed weird. She wore blue jeans, yes blue jeans, and a yellow thank top. At her side was a quiver of arrows and in her hand a finely crafted bow made from a unicorn horn. "I was a bit to captivated by your work." The maiden gave a sly smile. The look in her eyes spoke gentle words that were far to embarrassing to say in public. "I wish I could return the sentiment", countered the dark skin man as he turned away from the maiden. Blood rushed to his cheeks, but his dark skin kept the blush from showing. To bad it did not contain the smile that rose naturally with it. In order to keep his reputation as a harden warrior in tact he had to turn away. "Noo", squealed Sam. "Don't tell me the harden LordNoodleXIV can blush!" "Of course not", shouted Noodle as he began to walk away from the maiden. "Hey don't you ...", the maiden suddenly stopped her playful nature and jumped back with speed that stepped into the realm of heroes. A spear slammed into the ground where she should have been. Another pierced though LordNoodle's chest from behind, or it appeared to have. The image of the man suddenly blurred as the spear passed though and slammed into the ground. "What the", questioned a Ape man as a sudden dark figure appeared before him. "Bad move", whispered Noodle, then the Ape man's head exploded. "How the hell", shouted another Ape Man on the roof. Before he could continue more a arrow slammed into his face taking him from the world. A dozen Apeman jumped over a building and began to rush the alleyway. "Starbolts", shouted Sam as her bow suddenly began to shine like the dawn. She released a single arrow into the air and for a moment the sky turned as dark as the abyss. A down bright lights appeared in the air and twinkled like the stars. They then shot to the ground at astonishing speed. As the dozen Ape Man came within striking distance of Sam and Noodle the beams of light slammed down though their chest sending them into the after life. "Brilliant as always, my love", spoke Noodle as he pushed the dead body of the Apeman in front of him onto the ground. "Well I can't let you remain stronger than me forever", she spoke as she dawned another arrow. "Clairvoyance", she spoke as her eyes flashed red. The maiden then released a arrow that shoot clean though two buildings and slammed into the neck of a Beastman that was about to consume a small child. "sorry Love, but my motherly instincts are kicking in." With that she hopped off the ground with the speed of a bolt of lighting. Her body soared into the air as she released a swarm of magical arrows. "HOW DAY YOU THREATEN THAT CHILD! IN THE NAME OF ALL MOTHER'S I WILL BRING HOT VENGEANCE DOWN UPON YOU!" "I see Sam has not calmed down with your wedding", spoke Margnus as he walked up to Noodle. Behind him the man and women they had saved were hugging each other and crying tears of joy. "To be honest she has gotten worse", chuckled Noodle as he stared off down the alleyway. Cries of battle erupted all over the city as fire balls and bolts of lighting burst into the air. Every now and then a body part would fly up and screams of agony would fill the sky. "Well I blame you for that one", spoke Magnus suddenly with a serious tone. "It won't be long before we take the city. You should let me ..." "Stick to the plan", spat Noodle. "I know you want to aid the battle. Who would not want to but these vermin in their place, but we need your magic to revive all the dead. If you waste all of your mana ..." "I have plenty of magic for a mass resurrection!" "True, but for a perfect mass resurrection?" "..., you don't need" "We are not taking any chances Magnus. We promised the Dragon Queen that we would restore Sparta and save her people. Once we did that she would allow us to rule the city. Lootenburg can ..." "I know the mission goal", retorted Magnus. "I was one of the people who came up with it after all." "Then why are you winning about it then!" Magnus took one look back and stared at the reunited couple. "How could I not, after seeing that. I wanted to call down the wrath of heaven on these beast!" "... I understand Magnus, but ..." "I know. I know. ... Hey Noodle, do you want to ..." "Pointless suggestion! My level is too high for me to start learning the way of the cleric. Their is no way I can master the skill, nor do I have the magical talent." "Oh I don't want to hear that magical talent stuff! I have seen the way you shoot blast of magical energy though your palm! If that is not magic ..." "It is ki", shouted Noodle as he raised his hand and fired a bolt of Ki toward a corner. The bolt of ki slammed into a beastman hideing in the shadows and instantly killed him. "Ki and magic are not the same thing, and you damn well know it!" "... true", spoke Magunus with a coy smile. "Is that all you beastmen have", shouted Axe as he rushed into battle. The blade of his axe slicked though a Ape man's halberd and cut clean though his armor. "I expected better from the nation that thought it could take down the land of the Dragons!" "Axe don't go too far ahead" shouted Warhammer . "What is the point in holding back", cried Axe as he slammed his shield into antoher beastman and pressed it against the wall. The creature stabbed with it's short sword, but it's blade bounced off the thick plate of his armor. With a quick trust Axe slammed the butt of his axe into the creature's eye socket and sent it to the next world. "The enemy is weak! We might as well drive them out the city in one glorious charge!" "Follow Axe to victory", came a cry from a young man with barely any armor. He wore a pair of tan shorts, which were really tan pants that had been torn so much that they were now shorts. A dark blue shirt, and two leather shoulder guards. In his right hand was a twin headed axe that looked like it was designed for chopping wood more than battle. This young man was none other than Straw. Straw rushed in with the fever of a mad man. A rabbit beastman slashed at him with it's claws. Straw still in he zealous rage, ducked under the beast's claws and slashed it's side with his woodcutting axe. The sharp blade dug deep due to Straw's skill more so than the edge of the weapon. "Fight with everything you got", declared Straw as he attempted a follow up attack with his axe. As he attacked the Rabbit man a Ape Man moved from behind to strike him. "Clair Bolt!" A bolt of magical energy shot out from the group of adventures and slammed into the right eye of the Ape man. The attack stung with enough force to cause the Ape man to abandon his attack. "Pay for your sin", roared Straw! The axe slammed into the center of the Rabbit Man's face and sent a spray of blood into the air. "That reckless idiot", shouted Axe as he looked back at Straw. This is why he hated mercenaries. They were weaker than the people of Lootenberg and they always caused trouble. "That is why I told you not to go too far ahead", shouted Warhammer as he great sword cleved a beastman into twine. "The fools will follow your example!" "Press forward men! Show them what the Temple Mercenaries can do", roared Straw as his axe slammed into the arm of the once attacking ape man. The creature moved to strike with it's other arm, but a spear of a female warrior stabbed into his bicept preventing him from attacking. "Bustablitz", came a cry as a massive women covered in thick muscles appeared in the air. In her hand was a column of some ancient stone building. With the force of a battering ram she slammed the massive slab of stone down onto the face of Beastman. "Captain Thora", shouted Straw with surprise! "You little shit", she shouted as she turned around and grabbed Straw by his collar. With one arm she lifted the young man off the ground. "If you ever try to take my glory again I will smash your face in!" The smile the permeated Straw's face as he rushed into battle did not fade. "I understand! I will be more careful next time, Mom!" "Mom!" A blush cross Thora's face. "For the last time I told you not to call me that", she roared as she tossed her stupid subordinate into a nearby pile of dirt. "It is Captain damn it! I never gave birth to you. Besides, don't you try to change the topic! I give ..." A spear slammed into the side of Thora's face. "Got one", shouted a apeman. To his great horror the stone column she had been holding flew in his direction. "Son of a bitch", roared Thora as the spear flopped onto the ground. Blood ran down her cheek, but their was no significant damage. "As expected of our ladies iron skin", spoke a clam women with a staff. "Keep a eye on the roofs men", she oredered as she cast a spell from her staff. The spell closed the wound on Thora's face making sure it did not even leave a scar. "Thanks, Shiba", spoke thora. "No ..." "How dare you bastards harm my mother", shouted Straw as he rushed recklessly into the fray! Both Thora and Shiba stared with a bit of disbelief. "He is going to die", stated Shiba bluntly. "Stupid runt", cursed Thora. She started after him, but a dozen ape men blocked her path. "You filthy beast", cursed Straw as he dodged a axe swing. Straw then brought his own weapon to bare catching the ape man in the temple. A rabbit man rushed forward. Straw tossed his axe straight into the knee of the creature sending it toppling to the ground. He then picked up the Halberd and snapped the shaft in half. A bestman with a blade rushed up to attack. Straw caught the blade on the point between the axe head and the spear tip that stuck out from the Halberd. He then delivered a fearsome knee into the groin of the beastman. The creature wavered and Straw stabbed teh spear point into the creature's heart. Another beastman rushed in and grabbed the boy's arm with it's massive hand. "I have you now human", started the creature. "Now I have you", scuffed Straw! "Barbarian Strength!" Straw's power suddenly tripled as his hands ripped the creature's fingers from his arm. He then ripped the beast arm clean off. It was a action that sent a wave of fear own the spines of the approaching beastmen. With the furry of a beast he slamed the creature's own arm down onto it's head with enough force to knock the beastman out cold. He then tossed the arm aside and walked up to the kneeling Beastman who he threw his axe into it's knee. "Wa...", it started, but Straw did not even skip a beat. He grabbed it's head with both of his hands and snapped it's neck with a primal furry. He then ripped his axe from it's knee and turned toward the now stopped beastman reinforcements. In a berserk rage he charged forward! "Cowards all of you", came a voice from behind the Beastman lines. A halberd flew forward from behind the crowd and slammed into the ground a inch away from Straw. The force of the attack was so great that it knocked Straw off his feet. In doing so Straw was also released from his rage. "What the", spoke Straw as he stared at the line of Beastmen. From behind the line a daunting figure appeared. Towering over all the apemen, rabbit men, and other creatures alike was a Minotaur. It's body was tewlve feet tall and at the least six feet wide. It's muscles bulged as if it's skin could not contain them, and it's body was covered in finely crafted Adamantite armor. In it's right hand was a axe forged from Adamantite . The moment Straw laid eyes on the beast he felt fear. "Pshaw! Now you are scared! You were not afraid when you were cutting though my men, but now that you face a true warrior you tremble! Then again what would you expect from a human. However I will ..." "Die", roared Straw as he tossed his axe toward the massive beast. The axe slammed against the Minotaur's helmet and bounced off into the distance. "..., uncultured bastard", spat the Horned General. The creature kicked off the ground with speeds that Straw's eyes could barely keep up with. Straw jumped, barely in time. The General's axe cut deep into the earth where he once stood. "Impressive". The Horned General then brought his axe down. The blade threaten to crush Straw into twine again. Once again Straw's agility save him. Her rolled with everything he hand as the axe still barely missed. However that did not completely save him. As the axe head cut into the ground the general swung his arm to the right. The axe cut though the earth as if it was still traveling though the air and the side of the weapon smacked Straw like a fly swatter. Like a arrow leaving a bow Straw slammed into a nearby building with a great force. The blow knocking both the air and the fight right out of him. "Three seconds, quite the achievement for a weak human", spoke the Horn general as the horde of beastmen behind him gave a cheer. "Straw", came a cry as Thora leaped into the air. with her pillar she struck out toward the massive horned warrior. The general did not even bother to speak to her. As she struck with her pillar he swung his axe. The blade of the weapon shattered the stone and claved though her weapon. "Shit", she cursed. It was the last words she would ever say. The Horned General brought his axe back and the mighty weapon cleaved her into two. "Commander", shouted the maiden with the staff as she fired a bolt of magic toward the beast. A bolt of lighting ripped out from the staff and slammed into the general, or it was suppose to. The lighting bolt hit a barrier that surrounded his body. "Your weak human magic is useless", he spoke as he tossed his axe toward her. The axe gave off a hissing noise as it cut though the air and sounded like thunder once it slammed into the ground down the lines of the Temple Mercenaries. The maiden who had fired the bolt of lighting was dead. Her and the entire row of human warriors behind her. "Weak, so weak", started the Horned General as he opened the palm of his hand. His axe magically reappeared into his hand. "Charge their spirit has been ..." "You bastard", came a cry as Warhammer descended from the sky. His mighty greatesword came down with devastating force. The Horned General raised his axe with one arm to block the incoming attack. "Foolish hu ...", the Horned General was cut off by the overwhelming force of Warhammer's attack. His one arm could not hold back his power and the force of his attack brought not only his greatsword, but the general's axe as well down onto his shoulder. The magic in the Genera'ls armor hissed. If it had not been for his finely crafted armor he would have been dead. "Interesting", he shouted as he threw his fist into Warhammer's helm. The blow caused the helmet to bend and sent Warhammer flying backwards, but it was clear that the man's neck was far from snapping like the others. "Why is a Minotaur fighting for the beast nation", asked Warhmmaer as he rushed back in with his greatsword? "None of your damn buisness human", spat the Horned General as he swung his mighty axe. The blade cleaved into Warhammer's greatswrod. Adamantine was stronger than steel by far, but even still... "Impossible", shouted a beastman as he saw their general's weapon get blown aside by Warhammer's attack. "Martial Arts", whispered Warhammer as his enemy's weapon was knocked away. "Monstrous Strength!" As Warhammer threw his repose at the Horn General his arms grew three sizes. The force of the blow was so great that it knocked the massive beast right off it's feet. "Such skill". The Horned General was impressed. however the point was mute. Warhammer's attack was great, but his armor was too strong. The steel blade slammed into the adamantine and could not cleave though. As a result only the blunt force could pass and the general's muscle were too thick for it to do any significant damage. "It is a pitty you were born human", shouted the General as he tossed his axe toward Warhammer. The warrior raised his greatsword to defend. The adamantine axe slammed into the blade and sent a crack right down it's spine. "Shit ..." Before Warhammer could even say anything else the Horned General was upon him. With a fearsome strike of his left hand he deflected the man's blade away. "Martial Art", roared the General as he axe flashed red. "Swallow strike!" In a instant the General struck Warhammer three times with his mighty axe. The first attack ripped though his armor and left a slash on his chest. The second strike cut half way though his left leg, and the last strike chopped his right arm clean off from the elbow. Warhammer flopped to the ground in a bloody mess. His lifeblood quickly draining from his body. "If only you were born a Minotaur, you would have made a fine apprentice", spoke the Horned General. "Put them their place", shouted a beastman behind the man. Their moral was soaring and the human's was deflating. "Jamaul", came a cry as Axe rushed up to face the Horned General. Drawing a potion from his belt he tossed it toward the down man and rushed forward with his shield to face the massive beast. "Yet another would challenge me", chuckled the beast. With a two handed swing of his weapon he stopped axe in his tracks. The massive Adamantine axe took a chunk off the top of Axe's shield giving testament to the power and strength of the monster standing before him. "Damn it", cursed Warhammer as he downed the potion. The brew stopped the bleeding and closed his wounds, but it did not bring back his now missing arm. "Stay back and let me handle this", spoke axe as he recovered from the beast's attack. "Impossible", stated Warhammer. "His weapons and armor ..." Before he could finish the general charged forward. With another massive swing he swung at axe. Axe ducked under the blow and attacked with the furry of his battle axe. The blade slammed into the creature's armor and crumpled under the force of his own attack. "What", stared Axe in shock. The General then swung his axe to the side smacking Axe with the flat of his weapon. "Yet another human, who can match me in battle. ... this is turning out be a interesting." "Get down", came a cry as a arrow cut clean though the air and slammed into the ground infront of the General. "What", spoke the creature in confusion. Warhammer on the other hand struggled to his feet and began to flee the area. Moments latter a shower of magical arrows came raining down from the sky. Screams of terror and horror filled the sky as beastmen died by the hundreds. The general however was protected by a magical barrier that deflected each magical shot. "What sorcery", he spoke. His warrior six sense kicked in and the Horned General turned his head, just in the nick of time. A arrow, a physical arrow, flew mere centimeters from his face, and shot off into the distance. Standing at the end of the street was none other than Sam. "Damn, he dodge it. Hey guys are you all right!" "I am missing a arm", started Warhammer as he drew a arming sword from his belt. Without both of his arms he could not wield his greatsword. None of that really matter however since his sword was now viciously damage. He doubted it would survive a single strike anyway. "I can still fight", spoke Axe as he pulled himself off a nearby wall. His armor was cracked at the helm and his axe was now a crumpled mess. Drawing a arming sword from his belt he joined Warhammer in the back up weapon brigade. "Hey ...", spoke Straw as he stumbled from the inside of a building. He was far to weak to fight, but that did not stop him from trying to. He took tree steps and then toupled to the earth. "That human is alive", questioned the Horned General? "Wonder never cease. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Story